


We Should Be Together

by AliasGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Flirting, Modern Dance, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses
Summary: Instructor Bellatrix finds out just how talented her favorite student Hermione is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	We Should Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/gifts).



> This is un-beta'd and written at *checks clock* CRACK ASS OF DAWN?!  
> anyways, sorry for the mistakes and stuff.

The first time they laid eyes on each other, there was a bolt of electricity that ran down the womens’ backs. 

The instructor eyed the student from head to toe in a slow, appraising way and Bellatrix Black had barely restrained the hunger in her eyes as she caught the slight shiver that ran down Hermione Granger’s lithe and subtly toned form.The student was no different. Trying to discreetly gaze, but failing, at the instructor who, in this moment, reminded her somewhat of a predator. _Good lord how am I not a gay puddle on the floor?_ Thought the prey.

The loud closing of the door to the practice room tore the older woman’s gaze from the younger and Bellatrix shook her head slightly to bring her focus back on the class as a whole and not just on Hermione, who still was transfixed. To gather everyone’s attention, the seasoned choreographer clapped loudly. All eyes, bar the ones already on her, turned to her.

“Good morning everyone and welcome to my class. I see we have fresh faces here.” Dark brown eyes scanned the new people, lingering a second too long on Hermione.

“I’m sure you might have heard of some talk about how I am a little… Strict but then again this is the intermediate class so I expect you to have _some_ basics down.” Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed and her demeanor now slid into the verteran dancer and choreographer mode. This shift in demeanor made the light haired dancer stand up straighter.

“For the benefit of the newcomers, we’ll do a routine that’s fairly easy. Now, get to where you’re comfortable and we’ll start after stretching.” The command was obeyed and to the surprise and utter delight of the instructor, Hermione chose a position in the front, a perfect vantage point for Bellatrix.

After warm-ups were done, the seasoned dancer began the lesson in earnest. She showed the class the routine in its entirety and then slowly demonstrated a couple of moves, repeating it for the ones who didn’t get it immediately and moved on to the next set of steps after everyone got it. Try as she might, Bellatrix’s eyes always wandered to Hermione, even just for a quick second. The student on the other hand, was thankful to have the choreography to focus on. She could feel the dark eyes of her instructor touch upon her a couple of times but she kept her attention on learning the dance. The younger woman was sure if she locked eyes with the elder, her brain would short circuit in a typical gay fashion.

The class ran through the entirety of the routine twice before the lines were shuffled. Those at the back of the room were asked to come to the front to give them a chance to see the dance performed more up close. Of course, this dismayed Hermione as she’d be at the back, with a very obstructed view of their admittedly alluring instructor. Still, she soldiered on and did the choreography fluidly.

After one run through of the dance, they were given a break. Everyone formed groups as they caught their breaths. The younger dancer was on her own as she drank her water and surveyed the room, observing her fellow dancers and subtly looked for their instructor. She felt the presence behind her before she heard the husky voice of the person she was looking for.

“I admire your confidence of being up front even though you’re new to this class.” Hermione couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down her spine even if she wanted to.

Turning around to face the other, the light haired woman was treated to a very close image of the dark haired beauty. Raven curls, though tied back, still gave the image of wild. Eyes with an identical color to hers but shining with amusement and intrigue. Pale white skin that was coated in a light sheen of sweat. And of course, ruby red lips curled into a slight smirk.

_‘Damn those lips.’_ Hermione swallowed lightly before replying in a voice she hoped wouldn’t betray how captivated she was by Bellatrix.

“I never back down from challenges.” The smirk deepened.

“Then I hope you won’t back down from being a part of the group I choose to demonstrate this piece after this break.” 

Hermione almost gaped but settled for blinking owlishly at Bellatrix. Surely she couldn’t be serious? She’s good but not that good.

“Cat got your tongue Miss…?

Shaking her head to dispel her thoughts, the younger dancer held out her hand for the elder to shake.

“Oh where are my manners? I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger. And I’d love to be part of the demonstration group Ms. Black.”

“Glad to hear it, Hermione. And please, call me Bellatrix.” The dark haired woman shook the proffered hand. As soon as she made contact, a spark ran up from their joined hands and Bellatrix’s grip tightened ever so slightly. Hermione barely held back the gasp that threatened to escape her throat. She was sure that the older woman felt it too, judging from her grip.

_‘Get it together Bella.’_ The instructor let her student’s hand go and cleared her throat.

“Excellent. We’ll do one more run as a class before your group is called to the front and perform. See you then Hermione.”

The veteran dancer patted the younger’s shoulder before making her way to the others she mentally noted to have performed better than their peers. She was all too aware of eyes trailing after her and it made her lick her lips.

_‘I hope she stays. This class is going to be better than my previous ones.’_

* * *

Two weeks later and Bellatrix was looking for that mop of light brown hair among the students slowly filtering in. Mentally huffing when she didn’t spot it, she turned and checked the sound system lest she experiences technical difficulties in the middle of her class. Satisfied with her inspection, she looked up and in walked her star student, although she would never call her that aloud. Hermione was dressed in a dark red form fitting tank top, black sweatpants and grey trainers. The instructor bit her lower lip at the sight.

_‘Good God, my restraint will be tested today.’_ A soft sigh escaped her as she spotted the younger woman approaching her.

“Good morning Bellatrix.” Hermione greeted the older woman cheerfully.

“Good morning too Hermione. Aren’t we a bit cheerful today?”

The light haired woman blushed a little as she answered.

“What can I say? Your class is my favorite.”

This made Bellatrix raise an eyebrow but she couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto her lips. It was flattering that your favorite student loves your class.

“Glad to know that. Let’s see if you’ll still think that way after today’s lesson.”

“I’m sure I can handle anything you give out, Ms. Black.” The almost purr surprised both women. The experienced dancer’s smile turned into a smirk as she turned around and headed to the front to start the class.

* * *

“My, Ms. Granger. It's nice to see you among the early birds this time.”

The teasing tone of Bellatrix sounded close to Hermione’s ear. The younger gulped silently and turned to face her instructor.

“Well, I was hoping to ask a favor of you Bella. You can say no if you want.” The nickname caused eyebrows to raise a little.

“I’d want to know it before answering, little lion.”

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to control the heat spreading on her cheeks. The past few weeks, Bellatrix had issued challenges to her and the younger always rose to meet them which prompted the birth of the pet name.

“I was working on a small routine and I hoped for your insight. If that’s not too much of course?” The student awkwardly rubbed her arm at the end of her sentence.

_‘Did I just overstep? Does she think I’m too presumptuous?’_

The older dancer smiled and placed her hand on top of the younger’s. 

“I’d be happy to do so Hermione. Does after the class sound alright?”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix with disbelief before nodding gratefully.

“Well then. Better get this class started.” The instructor departed with a wink.

Class went by surprisingly fast for Hermione as she wiped the sweat off of her skin. A tall, dark haired guy approached her.

“Hey ‘Mione. A couple of us were just going to go to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. Want to come with?”

“Sorry Dean but I have something to do. Maybe next time?” She turned around to answer her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bellatrix looking at them with an unreadable expression.

“Ah that sucks. Alright. See you at the next class.” Dean smiled and headed out of the practice room where the rest of their group waited.

Hermione sighed and turned around, only to be met with Bellatrix’s form standing close.

“Now what did you want to show me, little lion?” Arms crossed and a towel around her neck, the experienced dancer still looked beautiful.

_‘Now that’s just unfair.’_ The younger pouted mentally as she took her phone and went up to the sound system, very much feeling the eyes following her.

“Well I got inspired to create a choreography on my own and who better to ask for critique than you, my instructor?”

The light haired woman hooked up her phone to the system and pressed play on the song. The relaxed, upbeat tempo of the song flitted through the speakers.

_Yeah, we should be together right now_

_(We should be together)_

_Right now_

_(We should be together)_

Hermione slowly walked towards Bellatrix, hips swaying with the beat. The instructor nearly dropped her jaw at the complete 180 of her student’s personality. The younger dancer oozed sensuality right now.

_More money, more problems_

_Another day, another dollar_

_Every minute of every hour_

_You need a break from all that, get away from all that_

_Take a moment, take a shower_

_Take a shot of this fluid and get into it_

_I ain't worried 'bout the whole world_

_I just wanna be your world_

_All I'm really sayin' is…_

Dark eyes followed every sultry movement of hands and hips. The elder licked her lips at the dip and rise and twist of the body before her.

_You should be with me in the shade_

_With a breeze, blowin' free, life is easy for right now_

_And I should be with you in the bed, super cool_

_Ain't no room for the bullshit for right now_

Hermione was within arms reach in front of her as the student swayed her hips sinfully. Hands that the veteran dancer wished were her own caressed that toned torso before her eyes.

_Yeah, we should be together_

_(We should be together)_

_Yeah, we should be together right now_

_(Oh)_

_Yeah, we should be together_

_(We should be together)_

_Yeah, we should be together right now_

_(We should be together)_

_Right now_

_(We should be together)_

When the younger dropped on the floor and _practically_ twerked, Bellatrix almost lost it. Her hands were at her side, clenched painfully to keep her grounded until the performance was over. Hermione could feel the hunger radiating off the older woman as she seductively got up and went over to the instructor for the final move to her dance. She pressed her back against the experienced dancer and wrapped her arms around a pale neck as she swayed her hips for the last time.

As the music petered out, black manicured hands gripped black, legging clad hips in a way that screamed _barely holding back the beast._ The younger dancer’s already racing heart felt it was going to explode as she felt lips graze the shell of her ear.

“That was… Certainly seductive, Ms. Granger. For who did you create this piece for?”

The husky voice dripping with hunger nearly made Hermione moan.

“I’d like to think it was obvious for who, Ms. Black.” The student turned around, her arms wrapping around a pale neck once more.

“You have no idea just what you do to me, little lion.”

“Show me then, Bella.”

**Author's Note:**

> (after *barel* any sleep edit) This is my first fic like ever. Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
